David Casey
THE FOLLOWING PAGE IS JUST A DRAFT AND WORK TO EXPAND IT IS CURRENTLY UNDER WAY. THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IS HIGHLY FRAGMENTED AND FOR THE MOST PART INCOMPLETE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS THUS A MUST, ALSO BECAUSE OF THE INEVITABLE SPOILERS David Casey is a character featured in the videogame Dry Drowning. Although he starts off as a minor character, he is actually featured in all chapters of the game and is progressively revealed to have a very substantial degree of influence over many other characters and events. Psychological profile: "David's nature is characterized by a strong personal ambition which, together with his charisma and his silver tongue, helped him become one of the most famous defense attorneys of the entire city." Biography: "Casey was born and raised in a low-class family, and since he was very young he has been fighting to raise his status. Known for accepting some of Nova Polemos most controversial cases, David successfully defended detective Foley, earning his exonaration for lack of evidence." Character overview: David is a rational and ruthless analyst that in any given situation will always prioritize whatever choice allows him the highest personal profit. This often prompts him to cooperate with actors he actually despises, though David himself doesn't actually dislike the habit as he has learned to see a lot of usefulness in it ("Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"). Conversely, he also sees the influence of emotions on people as nothing more than an exploitable weakness he is unaffected by (a belief that ultimately becomes his own fatal mistake in Chapter 4B). He is the one leading the Black Bands to Mordred at the beginning of Chapter 1 upon accepting to defend Richard Baker. This is yet another choice dictated by personal profit alone as he actually hates the party and the values it represents. Part of his charismatic style consists in his habit of keeping a joking and ironic attitude all the time, which he seems to enjoy using with Mordred above all (though the detective usually doesn't buy it and tries instead his best to keep an appropriate distance). In Chapter 1 Mordred briefly mentions that at some point during his own trial David tried to push for a bargain that involved 30 years of prison for the detective in place of a death sentence. Though no other detail is provided, this suggests things got pretty dire at some point. While David himself takes pride on having managed to escape situations of this kind multiple times (claiming he's always been a "fan of lost causes"), information later revealed in Chapter 4 (regardless of the branch) suggests at least the possibility that Pandora himself had at some point pulled the strings from behind to bail Mordred out. Trivia: * The character's personality was directly inspired by Little Finger from the popular TV show Game of Thrones. * The quote "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" was originally featured in the movie The Godfather, part II.